My Road to Somewhere
by Antigone0Rising
Summary: ... "She?" Established JD/Cox, some Angst, major Fluff and babies.
1. Author's Notes

**Author Notes/ Brief Rant/Explaination**

_RATING:_ As of right now, I'm gonna say this'll be a T, but the potential for M is there, so it may switch in the future.

_Part 1:_ I know everyone probably thinks I've abandoned my other fics. I haven't ... however, due to some continuity errors that were occuring in my story lines, my beta urged me to finish the stories, let her beta them, and then post them. I've completed both His Escape and Here's To My Nights, I'll have them up all uploaded by the end of the month if all goes as planned. I'm also very near to finishing How to Save a Life. This right here ... is a Crack!Fic. That is, all of my JDA was kind of depressing me, and it got to the point where the "reward" (or lack thereof, in one of my three earlier stories) wasn't enough to make it seem worthwhile to me. So here it is ... still a fair amount of JDA, a little DCA, but with more logical places to stick fluff/rewarding stuff in the middle. Can't say for sure that'll be an entirely happy ending, but it's a contrast to what I normally do. This story has also already been completed, but I have a different beta for it ... so I will be able to update this simultaneously with the others.

_Part 2:_ I love both seasons 6 and 7 of scrubs as standalone seasons. They have some of the funniest, most contrived, and some of the most akward moments of the entire show ... and JD's "I wanna grow up" angst makes for great TV. However ... I hate what these two seasons have done to the show's continuity. I have my own reasons for this (aside from the reasons every avid JD/Cox fangirl would have), but I'm not going to hark them because they're only opinions.

Still, that being said ... one of my favorite Perry moments happens at the end of "My Road to Nowhere". Right after Turk tells Perry that the baby is a girl ... I love it. And it kills me that this one moment is part of a story line that I think helped to drive the show over the shark. So ... here is my take on it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

"Hey" Turk plowed into the room with a controlled rush, arms raising and falling to his side in a triumphant gesture that he knew Doctor Cox wouldn't understand, "so everything went great." Doctor Cox, not even bothering to turn the volume on the tv down, shifted his weight on the couch a little so that he was angled ever so slightly towards the surgeon. He gave Turk a blank look as he went to continue. Of course he was blank ... he was tired, and worried ... and he probably wanted details. Right? "Yeah, both momma and baby are fine".

Perry, for the first time since the surgeon entered the room, actually turned his head to look at him ... face still blank. "Fair enough". He ... he sounded tired. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet. This was great news! Perry turned back to the tv and, running his thumbs over the buttons of the remote absently, switched it off.

Turk raised his arms again ... this time defensively. "That? That's it?"

"Yeeeeeep" Let out on a uncharacteristically soft, mellow breath.

"Yeah ... I don't know about you" Turk's voice was calm ... understanding even, but his aggravation at Perry's callousness was betrayed by his hands. They came up to clasp together in front of his chest in an almost protective manner, "but when I get great news I like to show some form of emotion" he hesitated a minute ... just to be sure that Doctor Cox wasn't going to deck him for being impertinent, and then he let his hands go so that they'd be free to emphasize the rest of his sentiment. "Like when I graduated med school I went all Billy White" he took his surgical rag off of his head, and his words started to come out as a slurred mumble as he started to hum a half-half-timeish, marching band tune at the back of his throat. He spiked his rag and started dancing a little, the hum coming out full blast for a minute before he straightened himself. "And then when Izzy was born" he pointed out of the door for emphasis, to remind Doctor Cox that his daughter was ... in fact ... in the hospital at that moment - and that he had been watching her when Doctor Cox asked, _begged_, him to assist on the surgery. "Tiger Woods arm swing" said motion came to pass and ... was that an 18 wheeler horn?

"Look." Perry craned his neck so that, instead of just giving Gandhi a passing glance, he was looking at him straight on. "You know as well as I do that no kid who has surgery before it's even born is just gonna pop into the world without any ..." He stopped to swallowed a particularly harsh breath, and his face softened despite himself. "without any problems" He looked across the room, past Gandhi and into the sofa's matching arm chair, for reassurance ... but only found eyes that were as worried as his were. He continued, his voice growing even more resigned and dejected. "In three months it's gonna outgrow that shunt and we're gonna have to go through this whole thing all over again so you're gonna have to excuse me if I'm.." he made a motion that he frequently made at other people when he wanted them to get on with what they were saying ... hand raised and a circular turn of the wrist ... but he wasn't asking Turk to keep going. He was trying to finish ... to finish without breaking down. "not celebrating".

In those last two words ... in the ending of that sentence that was so hard for Doctor Cox to get out ... Turk could hear it all. He could hear the worry of a doctor who had seen it all before and knew how bad it would have to be, and how bad it could get if they weren't lucky. He could hear someone who was aggravated because he was trying so hard to stay strong ... to keep his appearances up ... but had, in asking Turk for this favor, let down the guard he had spent so many years building up. And, above all else, Turk could hear a father. A man who cared for that unborn child with his entire heart even though they had yet to meet, and who knew how hard it would be for it ... and maybe, just maybe, a twinge of guilt at the fact that he knew ... _KNEW _... that this kind of pregnancy came with complications. Of course, he couldn't have forseen this ... but if it hadn't have been this, it would have been something else. Hell, there might still be something else. Just because a non-congenital injury occurs, it doesn't mean it's going to stem off all of the oh-so-likely congenital problems the kid would have. Turk tilted his head down in defeat and conceded to Doctor Cox. He knew ... he understood ... but he would have the last word in this argument.

"You're baby's gonna be fine" Head still tilted down, but he looked up at Doctor Cox (despite the headache that particular angle was giving him) ... who was now actually looking him in the eye.

"And just how can you be so sure of that?"

That was enough of the defeat, Turk looked Cox straight in the eye ... leaned over a little to emphasize the fact that _he_ had the upper ground now. _He_ had been in that room, _he_ had seen was was going on. _He_ knew ... he did know. "Because that little thing grabbed my finger so tight," he held out his hand, all fingers curled in except his pointer - the finger that the baby's hand had fisted around, "and wouldn't let go" as he spoke, he fisted his own hand and brought it down in imitation of a gavel. There was no arguing with this ... it was proof. The baby was fine.

Doctor Cox ... no. Not a doctor right now. Just Perry Cox, a father. The father of a patient. Perry Cox shook his head, and Turk straightened himself. He had this man's number now ... there was no reason to cow him or one up him. There was just this ...

"Perry" he smiled a knowing smile and raised his eyebrows in a similar gesture. "She's strong". There it was ... all Turk could possibly say. That was what he had found out during the surgery ... that was what that hand on his finger had told him ... the baby was willing to fight, that it was strong ... possibly as stubborn as its father. He wasn't going to demean that truth by hounding it, or trying to convince Doctor Cox that it meant something other than what it was. He was just going to offer it, and let it take it's course.

Doctor Cox ... Perry ... looked back to him, his eyes lifted to meet Turk's confident gaze, and his face lit with realization.

" ... She?"

Turk smiled and nodded slightly ... Perry had accepted it. He understood the basic truth that the surgeon had offered. "Yeah daddy".

Turk, for the first time since he had entered the room, turned to look JD in the face. He hadn't worried about his best friend ... he knew that JD trusted him with his life, and with the life of his child. JD smiled at him, and he smiled back ... and, without a word, Turk headed for the door, giving JD a firm pat on the shoulder as he passed.

Perry hadn't wanted comfort before Turk had come ... he had sat stoned faced, staring at the TV. JD was pretty sure that he wasn't actually watching, because he stared at one spot the entire time ... his eyes hadn't shifted along with the images on the screen once. But now JD watched as his lover - vulnerable and exhausted - shifted his weight again and ran his fingers over the buttons of the remote without turning the power back on.

JD pushed himself out of his chair and went to sit next to Perry again ... between Perry and the door as a sort of symbolic barrier between the man and any potential bad news (which he knew that Perry was just waiting for. He was waiting for Turk to burst through the door and tell them that the blood pressure was dropping, that they were loosing her. Both the baby and ...)

"Paige'll be waking up right about now" Perry said flatly, but with the same weakened softness that he had finally resorted to when Turk had worn him down. JD knew the unspoken challenge in that statement.

_"Call me a bad big brother"_ JD could see Perry saying, tears threatening to run down his cheek. _"Tell me how ... after she offered to carry our child for us ... how I haven't even worried about her this entire time. How all I was worried about was the baby"_

JD wouldn't call him a bad big brother. He'd call him a good father ... and caring big brother who had seen that Paige was comfortable, and calmed down before tracking Turk down. Who had made JD swear on his life that he would look after Paige until she could get into the OR. He would call him an amazing person.

"She's okay" JD smiled, leaning slightly against the warmth of Perry's body. "And sure as hell not lucid yet" he finally dipped his head down to lay on Perry's shoulder. "we can go see her when she's ... you know ..."

"Sure thing Glenda", Perry sighed, his eyes closing and jaw tightening a little. Somewhere in the back of JD's mind, he thanked Turk for having the foresight of closing the door, just as he felt a single tear run off of his lover's jaw and onto his shoulder.


End file.
